


Couldn't Help Myself

by elaine_coulson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of leaving, feelings of awkwardness, sex.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Help Myself

You enjoyed walking through the Halls of Erebor although the destruction the dragon left was always present. The huge scale impressed you every time and you could easily imagine it being full of busy dwarfs. You had to laugh thinking about how it would be like with them being all around you and instantly the picture of Fili sitting on the dwarfish throne came up your mind. Meanwhile the journey it all seemed possible and you thought about his gazes to maybe mean more. However, now, in Erebor you just realized what it means that he'll be the future king of all this. He would be marrying a noble dwarfish lady, having noble dwarfish children, becoming kings themselves one day. You finally understood that all these stares were nothing but surprise meeting such a warrior-type of women. He wasn't used to that and not in love with you. Although, you both came closer once, though he was very drunk that day and it was likely that he didn't even knew who he was flirting with. You would never admit, but actually you imagined him kissing you and doing even more. Despite you decided to leave Erebor as soon as possible. It would be better for you and especially for your heart.

  
You realized that your thoughts just lead you to where Fili stayed. By coming closer, you realized that the door to his chambers was left ajar. You wondered, because he never did that before and the thought something might have happened to him flicked through your mind. Softly you pushed the door open.... Everything looked normal. As silently as possible you sneaked through the rooms.

  
Remembering what happened then, you wondered why you haven't just called Fili's name out loud, but didn't.  
You found him. In his bedroom. “Y/N!” he shouted in surprise. He was lying there on his bed  
masturbating.

  
The shock froze you. Unable to move you began stammering “I'm... I'm sorry... I” Finally, your legs followed and you made a step backwards.  
“No.” he said with trembling voice. He hadn't stopped and seemed close to relief. “You can as well stay since you are the one I am having in mind doing it.” his last word turned into a loud moan as he came right in front of you. Unable to decide wether you should be offended or turned on by his words you just stood there, mouth partly opened. At least you weren't feeling that awkward anymore. He leaned back, a bit exhausted, watching you and clearly enjoying to see how you were affected by his words. He wouldn't have said that if he did not know it would turn you on at least a bit and unfortunately he was right. He grinned, recovering surprisingly fast.

  
“Come closer.” he said and immediately you made a slow step forward. Again you were unable to tell you body what to do. “Closer.” another step, but he didn't seemed to be satisfied. “Just sit on the bed.” You usually were more the rebel-type of girl, but you couldn't help yourself. Seeing him just lying there in front of you made all the feelings that grew on the journey turn up again. Your only chance would have been to leave immediately after entering the room. However, now, it was far too late.

  
As you were about to sit down, he grabbed your arm and pulled you along the bed into a hard and passionate kiss. You could feel his other hand on your hip pressing you closer to his naked body and his tongue pushing against your lips. They complied without hesitation and made you feel it exploring every part of your mouth. Your heartbeat and your breathing went faster, but when you were finally leaning into the kiss, he pulled away. Incapable to understand why he did so, you too hesitated. His were eyes full of lust and with teasing voice he said: “As a grown-up women, you should not fall so easily for a man” You wanted to answer, but your voice failed at the first try. With huge effort you replied:

  
“I know, but … I can't help myself.” His grin became even wider.

  
“Good” with these words, he turned you on your back, making him sit above you and you lose the last bit of control over the situation. “Take of your shirt.” he demanded, but as you rapidly wanted to drag it over your head, he laid his fingers on your arms, making you stop. “Slowly.” he growled. Even when you closed your eyes to draw the fabric over your face, you could feel his gaze following every curve, every detail of your exposed body. His wicked smile returned and you could feel his warm rough hands wandering upwards your stomach, making you close your eyes out of pleasure. Unforeseen he grabbed your breast and began caressing both of your nipples rapidly, making you moan and push your hip towards his. He laughed in response. “Don't tell me your are already wet for me.” he whispered lowly, slipping one hand between your legs. Making shivers of pleasure running through your body as his fingers touch you and yet he gained another moan from your mouth. “Actually, you are.” he chuckled. “Are you ready for me my love?” you weren't even trying to speak, so you answered by just nodding. He pulled down your trousers and your underwear, which were making their way to the ground as well. His hand lightly began to caress your thigh. “Then I have to disappoint you. I'm far from being done with you.” with these words he slammed one finger inside of you, making you scream out loud. Pulling it out, just to thrust it into you again. Meanwhile, his thumb found your clit and he began rubbing, adapting the pace to the rhythm of his finger bumping into you. He slipped a second one inside and a third, quickening his tempo pushing you closer and closer to your climax. You knew that through your half closed eyes he still could see towards what he was leading you, relishing it.

  
He clearly enjoyed your expression, when he stopped and pulled out his fingers. You gasped. Your fast pulse, your breathlessness, your coming up orgasm, it all ebbed away.

  
“Your such an asshole.” you exhaled, realizing how much pleasure it gave him seeing you in despair. However in his grin you also saw something else. Far more soft and loving, hidden somewhere behind the wicked shimmer in his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss you again. As rough as the first kiss, but slower and even deeper. You could clearly feel his erection hardening between your tights. Unhasty, you pushed your hips forward a bit and began rubbing against his cock, making him moan lowly.

  
“You' re such a cheeky girl.” everything soft was gone. “I wanted to reward you for your compliance, but now I have to teach you some respect.”  
“And what are you going to do, if I may ask?” now it was up to you to grin, knowing that the only real punishment would have been stopping it right where you were and that he couldn't bear neither. His gaze wandered slowly over your naked body. Instead of answering he susurrates:

  
“On your knees.” You hesitated for second, just to see his eyes darkening a bit more. “I said: On your knees!” You turned over rapidly, only able to guess what was coming next. He began kissing your back upwards your spine, until he reached your ear. Therefore his cock was pressed the closer to your thigh, the closer his mouth came to your ear. As you felt his breathing right next to your ear he whispered to you, making the words hart to understand and you totally concentrating on his voice. “I am going to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk home alone” and without any other warning, he pushed into you with a single, sure thrust, making you scream out of suprise and pleasure, grabbing the soft blanket below you. You could feel him chuckle as he slowly pulled it almost the whole way out of you, only to slamming it back into you even harder, smacking his hips to your arse. His pace fastens and he fucked you as hard as he promised, making you tremble. If he hadn't grabbed your hips, you barely wouldn't have made it till the end. Your orgasm build up even faster than the first time he only used his fingers. With much effort, you loosened your hand that was cramped into the bedsheets and began rubbing your clit. He was laughing as he saw what you were doing. “Are you ready to come for me, little slut?” he said nearly out of breath.

  
“Almost there!” You exhaled sharply and he pulled out. You know you would kill him if he would pull that let's-stop-here-shit with you again. But he just flipped you on your back to thrust back inside of you.

  
“I want to see you coming for me as you saw me before.” and he leaned over you, right as you came. Your fingernails left five long red marks over his back as you moaned once more in pleasure, even louder than before. You heard him groaning your name as he spend himself inside you, reaching his orgasm as well, and you saw his face. It was so different from the first time. No wicked shimmer, no grin, just the softness that laid hidden before.

  
Lasting in this very close position he pressed one more deep kiss on your lips, before he pulled out. You wanted to move, but couldn't. Trembling and realizing, that every part of your body was covered with sweat. Slowly your eyes wandered beside you and met his. “Your so beautiful.” he whispered.

  
“I think I love you.” you responded breathless. For a moment his eyes widened as if he did not expect to hear that.

  
“Me, too. My dear Y/N.” he pressed kisses on your neck, your jawline, your ear, mumbeling your name each touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I actually was planned to be between Anders Johnson (played by Dean O' Gorman in the Almighty Johnsons) and the OFC, however character wise it seemed to fit far better to Fili... so I changed it. Maybe I am still going to use it for the Almighty Johnsons story...


End file.
